Still Believe
by Hotmommyof3
Summary: Puck messes up and needs to fix things or lose the best thing in his life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did then Puck and Rachel would be together and Finn would be with Santana. Anyway I was listening to my ipod the other day and this song came on and this idea just would not leave me alone. Yes I know that I have other stories that I need to finish and I promise that I will. Anyway this is just a one shot. Anyway here it is.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman had fucked up. And he knew it. He didn't know exactly what happened or how the fight started but he knew he was close to losing the best thing that ever happened to him over a few hurtful words. Banging his head against his locker he thought about their fight.

"_Noah, I need you to focus. You are failing Math and if you don't get a passing grade on this upcoming test then you won't be able to compete in Sectionals and we need you." Rachel Berry his girlfriend of the last two years stated. _

_They had finally gotten their shit together after Rachel finally realized that Finn's popularity meant more to him than she did and dumped him. Finn and Santana had been going strong after only a few weeks after their breakup. Santana had stopped being a bitch when Coach Sylvester kicked her off the team when she fell from the top of the pyramid and broke her arm. She and Berry was inseparable now. It scared Puck sometimes how close they were. When Rachel had found out that he was one failing grade away from getting pulled from Glee and Football, she had made up her mind to tutor him._

"_Fuck Rach, I understand that but you hovering over me isn't help." _

"_Language Noah. I am just trying to help. You are a smart guy Noah. "_

"_I didn't fucking ask for your help. I can do this on my own. I don't need your help or anyone else's help for that matter. I'm just a fucking Lima Loser who is going to die in this fucking town."_

"_I never said that you were a Lima Loser. No one thinks that. Everyone is just concerned that you are throwing your life away. We are just trying to help you. I want all of your dreams, all of our dreams to come true. Don't you want that too?"_

"_I already know where I am going to be. And nothing you can say or dream is going to change that. I don't your help. I would be better off without you hovering. Just leave me alone."_

"_YOU INSENTSITVE JERK. ALL I AM TRYING TO DO IS HELP YOU AND BE A GOOD GIRLFRIEND AND YOU ARE BEING AN ASS. AND YES I KNOW I JUST CURSED. BUT YOU MAKE ME SO UNBELIEVEABLE MAD SOMETIMES. IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME PUCK THEN FINE!" Rachel screamed slamming her math book shut and in one of her famous "Berry" storm outs, stormed out of his house slamming the door behind her. Puck sat at his dinner room table shocked at what just happened. What the hell did he say? He tried to text and call her all night that night but she was ignoring every text and every call. He finally realized that saying sorry over the phone wasn't going to fix this. Climbing into his bed that night he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. So he plugged in his ipod and selected shuffle. As the music filled the room Puck listened closely to the lyrics of the song. Suddenly he sat straight up in bed knowing what he needed to do._

So here he stood waiting for the rest of his glee team to find a seat. He had already spoke to Shue about performing a song in practice today. He was waiting for the one person who needed to hear this to find a seat. She was purposely avoiding him and he didn't blame her. Finally Shue got everyone's attention. Rachel continued looking at the floor. In fact she was looking at everyone and everywhere but him.

"Okay guys, this week's assignment was to find a song about forgiveness. Puck came to me today and ask to sing a song to a special someone. Puck the floor is yours."

"So this song goes out to someone very special to me. Rachel you mean the world to me." Rachel's head snapped up at this. "I know that I said some stupid things yesterday and I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway the song is Believe by Skillet. Alright here goes…

_I'm still trying to figure out _

_How to tell you I was wrong_

_ I can't fill the emptiness inside _

_Since you've been gone _

_So is it you or is it me?_

_ I know I said things that I didn't mean _

_But you should've known me by now _

_You should've known me _

_If you believed when I said_

_ I'd be better off without you _

_Then you never really knew me at all _

_If you believed when I said _

_That I wouldn't be thinking about you _

_You thought you knew the truth _

_But you're wrong _

_You're all that I need _

_Just tell me that you still believe _

_I can't undo the things _

_That led us to this place_

_ But I know there's something more _

_To us than our mistakes _

_So is it you or is it me? _

_I know I'm so blind when we don't agree_

_ But you should've known me by now _

_You should've known me _

_If you believed when I said _

_I'd be better off without you _

_Then you never really knew me at all _

_If you believed when I said _

_That I wouldn't be thinking about you _

_You thought you knew the truth _

_But you're wrong _

_You're all that I need_

_ Just tell me that you still believe_

As Puck strummed the guitar he locked eyes with Rachel. The tears were streaming down her face as he sang to her. He could see her mouthing the lyrics along with him. It was one of her favorite songs though no one but him knew that. _Is it you or is it me? I know I said things that I didn't mean You should've known me by now You should've known me If you believed when I said I'd be better off without you Then you never really knew me at all If you believed when I said That I wouldn't be thinking about you You thought you knew the truth But you're wrong 'Cause you're all that I want Don't you even know me at all? You're all that I need Just tell me that you still believe_

As the last note rang throughout the room, Puck slowly pulled the guitar strap over his head. The room exploded in applause. But he didn't care about them, there was only one person who opinion mattered to him. And she hadn't moved from her chair. Crossing the room Puck knelt in front of her taking her shaking hands in his.

"Rach, I'm nothing without you. I'm a jerk and you know that I say stupid things without thinking. You know this. I'm abrasive and an ass but that's one of the reason you love me. And you are crazy, determined and talk to much but that's one of the reason that I love you. Can you ever forgive me for the things that I said? I can't do this without you."

Sniffling Rachel raised her head to look in his eyes. "Oh Noah, I know you are a jerk and don't think before you speak. But you're right. That's one of the reason that I love you. And I do still believe Noah. I will always believe."

And with that Puck pulled her into his arms hugging her close and kissing her softly on her lips. And years later when things were tough or their fights were epic, Rachel would always kiss him and say I still believe Noah. And that's all the he needed.

An: Anyway hope you like it. Reviews are welcome. :)


End file.
